


Witch's First

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Deflowering, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, POV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Naminé offers herself wholy to you. You make good use of her offer.In other words, shameless and self-indulgent Naminé fic, since there isn't nearly enough fanfiction with her.





	Witch's First

Naminé leads you into the room. It is simple, white, and clean, much like her outfit, that simple, white, and short dress. She turns to you with a smile on her face.

“Thank you so much. You make me feel like I’m something more… like I’m whole.” She gets closer and embraces you. “I love you.”

You kiss her, and she kisses back. Despite saying she was a nobody, that she couldn’t feel, she gives it her all in it. You can feel her passion returning from her. As you break apart, she looks into your eyes.

“You… you want something like this, right?” she asks. At first, you’re confused, but then she lets her hand rub against your groin. “It’s okay… I think I wanted this, too,” she confesses. She gives a faster kiss, but slips her tongue in your mouth, turning you on more as she teases your tongue with hers.

Naminé slowly gets down on her knees and begins to unzip your pants. From underneath, your penis swings out from your boxers, almost slapping her pretty face. She looks startled, but pleasantly surprised.

“You’re bigger than I would have guessed… you smell kinda strong too.” You ask if it’s a problem. “Not at all. I like you just the way you are.”

She lets a hand wrap around your cock, and you shudder. Her delicate hand felt incredible, and you could only imagine how the rest of her would feel like this. Naminé then pushed her hand down on your shaft, and you feel a jolt of pleasure rushing through you. Your eyes land down on her, and she’s blushing, her hand down on the base of your dick. You give her a nod assuring her she’s doing well, and she continues. Her hand rises back up to the top before going back down as it did before.

You moan, and tell her how good it feels, how good _she_ feels. She gives a smile, that beautiful smile that made you fall in love with her, as she falls into the rhythm, slowly but confidently jerking you off. You can’t take your eyes off her, her beauty something else entirely. Soon, you feel it welling up inside you. You’re not going to last much longer at this rate. You tell her you’re about to cum.

She nods, but instead of stopping like you thought she would, Naminé instead opens her mouth and starts taking you into it. Everything already feeling great felt even better, her hot, wet mouth feeling divine. She tries her best to perform fellatio, and some may even consider it sloppy, but quite frankly, you don’t care. It feels too good, especially from her. She sucks on it and hums pleasantly as your cock fills her mouth, taking care not to force it too deep in.

Soon, you can’t hold it anymore. You feel your limits reached as you give in, letting your seed jet out from your cock and into Naminé’s mouth. She feels it too, and her eyes widen as your spunk fills her mouth. You try your best not to fill her with too much, but you’re unable to help the large amount of cum shooting out of you, and unable to pull out of her mouth as well.

Your orgasm done, you look down to see Naminé still with your dick in her mouth, and you feel her panting on it. Pulling out gently, you ask her if she’s okay. She nods and opens her mouth, showing how you painted it white with your seed, before closing and swallowing it.

“Did it feel good?” she asks. You respond, telling her it felt incredible, making her happy. “I’m glad. That was my first time, so I don’t know if I did it right…” You assure her right or wrong, it was incredible either way. “I’m glad you feel that way. But can I ask you something too?” You nod in response. “C-can you make me feel good down here, too?” she asks, letting her hand fall down to her own lower region. You can see it dripping below her. You tell her that you’d be glad to, especially after the amazing blowjob.

She gets on her bed, and slides her panties off. As they hit the floor, they’re clearly soaked. You get on your knees and get into position between her legs. You take your time to place your hands on her thighs, rubbing them as they slowly went to your destination. When you get there, you let your hand slowly rub over her bared pussy. It’s cute, and she kept it well trimmed, forming a small heart shape above it. You plant a quick kiss on it and begin to lick her pussy, causing her to now moan.

You take good care to eat her pussy as well as you can, licking the folds where you were able to, and giving her clitoris some attention when you felt necessary. Occasionally you’d look up to see her reactions, and from the looks of it, she was enjoying it. She was panting, her face pink, and she was touching herself, fondling her breast, and her finger playing with the nipple under her dress. You start enjoying it as well, licking more frequently and taking in her juices. Naminé’s pants and moans became louder, and she starts cooing your name as you please her.

Leaving her moist pussy for a bit, you decide to take a chance, and you stick a finger in her. She jolts in pleasure, throwing her head back as she feels you stick it in her. You give her clit another lick as you begin to toy with it, toy with _her_ , and let your finger take care of the rest of the area. She loves it, and asks you to keep it going. Soon, you decide to take it even further, letting another finger join the one already inside. She moans even more, and her tongue is hanging out, saliva dripping on her dress.

Soon, she came. Her eyes squeezed shut, she yelled, and you felt her pussy tighten and her pussy get wetter. You decide to keep at what you were doing through it either way, making sure she enjoyed your cunnilingus and fingering through it all. You didn’t mind getting a bit dirty, after all.

As she felt her senses return to her after her orgasm, she looked down to see you smiling back at her.

“Wow, that felt amazing!” she said. “Thank you so very much, I’ve never felt that good by myself.” You tell her it’s no big deal, but you admit you’re now wanting even more. Your dick is hard again, and Naminé can see it throbbing between your legs. “Well, I guess since we’re already here… like this…” she trails off, and slowly slides off her dress. “Are you going to take off your clothes, too?” she asks, now nude save for her bra, which she was undoing. You nod and join her, and in moments, the two of you are naked.

Lying on the bed, Naminé makes a pose, presumably trying to be sexy. It sure as hell is working. “Well, are you coming or not?” she asks. You make your way to her, and grab her head to kiss her one more time. You weren’t sure if you were supposed to do that after oral sexy, but you didn’t care either. You get into position on top of her, and you can feel her chest moving up and down.

“Be gentle, okay?” She asks. “I don’t know how much this is supposed to hurt the first time…”

Nodding in understanding, you slowly press your cock against her pussy. Namine takes deep breaths as she closes her eyes. Slowly, you make your way inside her, and she winces a bit. You can’t see it, but you can feel it, the warmth, the blood of her hymen broken. You take a second to ask if she’s okay, if she wants you to stop.

“I-it’s fine,” she assures you. “I think it should be fine from here.”

With that said, you pull out slowly, before pushing yourself back into Naminé’s hips. You can feel her hands grabbing your back and her legs crossing to keep you from leaving too far. You had no intention of going out completely from her, but you didn’t mind feeling those legs against your bare butt and hips or her hands on your back. You rise up, and you go back down into her. Then rise again, then down again. Naminé coos, she smiles, moans, and you can’t hold back your own pleasure in your throat, either. As you find your rhythm, she encourages you, compliments you, and you respond in kind, giving her what she wants.

Soon, the two of you are comfortable with each other’s bodies, and Naminé locks lips with you as you make love to her. You kiss her back, you give her all the affection you can with your kisses, and the two of you work your lower bodies as you slam your hips into her. Your cock is going in and out of her so much easier now that you’ve been at it for a while, you feel like her pussy has fit you perfectly. It’s pumping you, milking you, but you don’t mind. In fact, you encourage it to, and you go faster over time.

“Ah, ah, I’m close!” Naminé lets you know. And you are too. You let her know, and she nods. “Okay, cum with me then, okay?” You worry what would be the consequences, if she could be impregnated this soon. But then you feel yourself getting even closer, and you stop caring. You start going at it uncontrollably, fucking her to make the two of you cum as one. And soon, you feel it.

Naminé’s screams of pleasure are joined by her pussy tightening and washing fluids over your cock. Through it, your cock is still fucking her, and you feel it about to explode. You give in, and you do as she says. You make your final pushes into her, you jam your dick into her with as much force as you can, until you finally rocket out your white spunk into her pussy. Naminé’s legs keep you pressed in her, the white sperm filling her as she feels the orgasm overtake her, and your own climax overtakes you as you collapse over her.

When you come to, you find Naminé smiling, still nude under you.

“That was great!” she smiles even brighter than usual, and she gives you another kiss. “I’m glad I got to do that with you. Thank you for being here for me! And if you want, we can do this whenever you want! I’m yours!”


End file.
